Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact FINAL STORY
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: Well, here it is for those of you who have read my sneak peak.  This is Chapter 1 of my actual story.  More expected soon.  Please R&R. STORY CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

**First Contact**

**Things to know about story:**

1) This story is centered in the same universe as Alvin and the Chipmunks, but my character that I added is an Alien.

2)Turoka, my character, is sent to Earth because his species has recently discovered that there is a planet in this system that has life.

3) Due to not knowing how advanced this planet is or even whether or not the native inhabitants are hostile, they send a special operations soldier to investigate the planets inhabitants (specifically him)

4) Turoka is not a typical alien in his species. His species are aliens that naturally have Telekinetic and psychokinetic abilities. (Telekinetic equals ability to move things with your mind and psychokinetic means to be able to read and manipulate peoples minds.) He is part of a very rare sect called Ardat-yactor. This gives him almost godly like telekinetic powers and psychokinetic abilities.

5) The aliens technology is about 500 years more advanced then human tech.

6) I'm pretty sure that this story will be probably over or close to 100,000 words, but I may try to condense some of the content where I can.

** Chapter 1****First contact**

"Why did I accept a mission like this one" I asked my self as I waited for the C.O. to show me into his office? To go to an uncharted world in a system called Sol and to find out if My name is Turoka and I am a Voretox soldier in the Voretox special forces branch of our military. As I was waiting in a lobby next to the C.O.'s office in Fort Smasaga, I heard a door slide open. I looked up to my right to see the plumbed, a brown skinned Voretox with red cat like eyes and a scar over his left eye, stare back at me.

"Sargent Turoka, please step into my office" he said gesturing in. I stood up from the white hover chair I was sitting in and proceeded inside. He closed the door behind me. His office was large with several chairs, about 5. Of those five, three were centered around one metal and energy surfaced desk in the center. He had several pictures of famous Voretox space battles in holoportraits on the walls. He had a terminal on his desk and a couple dossiers. I sat down. He sat down at his desk.

"Sargent Turoka, do you know why you're here" he asked? I nodded. "To see if this world would be a threat to our expansion across the galaxy." He then continued "You will be dropped from orbit down to one of the continents on the planet, a place the local populace refers to as North America and you will deploy from your combat suit to study the inhabitants of this planet and find a way to blend in and determine if they would be hostile to us. If not, then negotiate with the planets leaders to see if they could allow us to set up a colony on their planet.

If you deem that they are hostile, well then you report into us and give the go. We'll arrive and bomb that planet into a wasteland. Anything before you leave" he asked? "No, sir" I replied. Then get to the suttle launch area and standby for deployment he said.

(4 hours later; in transport above planet Earth in Sol system.)

"Turoka, are you ready yo deploy" asked the pilot? I was currently in my Zerera class combat suit, an older model suit with multiple interchangable weapons such as energy gatling guns, rocket launchers and smoke artillery launchers. The suit was a humanoid in appearance with a jet propulsion system on the back and a red optical lens on the front for the view port. I had just finished checking all the systems for any faults or errors. I was green across the board, or should I say display panels. In front of the pilots chair were six holographic projects mounted to various points in the cockpit.

Each black, reflective projector was currently on and displaying a interactive holographic panel. Around the panels, mounted to the walls of the cockpit were also many various switches and dials. This was left over tech from a while back since now, all modern combat suits have a neural uplink, allowing me to be able to control the suit with my thoughts. I activated my comm set in my commando suit, located above and to the right of the pilots chair. I flipped two switches and instantly, a blue holographic plan phased into view. On it was a video feed to the pilot of the dropship, with many various readout on the signals origin such as coordinates, galactic standard time, etc.

"Roger, pilot. Prepared and Ready for hot drop to the surface. Disengaging inhibitors" I said as I switched off the propulsion safeties, activating my suits jump jets and hover functions. Then I reached for another switch above my pilot chair and activated the suits primary fusion generator. "Roger, opening cargo bay doors for drop" he said in a professional tone. I soon heard a thump as the reinforced cargo doors slowly opened in the massive space transport. My suit is environmentally sealed for operations in hazardous terrain and atmospheres. Capable of generating it's own nitrogen (the breathable air for a Voretox), I could stay in the vacuum of space for a galactic standard month (45 earth days) I felt my suit shake in it's current position as the the vacuum of space took over.

"Deploying now" he said as I felt the magnetic hooks deactivate and I began to plummet out of the dropship. I was now free falling towards this new planet. I could see that the exterior temperature sensors on one of my holographic panels was reading above 100 degrees Haronot (Voronian for temperature in Celsius) and rising as I entered the planets atmosphere. The atmosphere of this strange new world. Suddenly, I got a feeling in the pit of stomach's (Voretox have two stomachs) that something was bound to happen. Something bad. 9 out of 10 times it's right. For once, I wished it had been wrong.

Meanwhile; in Los Angeles at a certain home of six international rock stars:

"Alvin do you realize what time it is" asked their surrogate father Dave? Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the chimpettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were in the living room watching T.V. on a brand new screen since Alvin accidentally broke the old television when He and the chipmunks were playing wii bowling with Toby when Dave was in the Hospital in Paris and Alvin accidentally threw the controller at the T.V. The families new T.V. was a 42 inch HD T.V. with surround sound. They were currently watching Spongebob Squarepants.

Alvin heard Dave and looked at him and stated "Dave, what time is it anyways?" Alvin could tell that Dave was realizing what Alvin was doing. "Alvin come on, you know the drill. Everyone in bed and lights out at 9:00 and guess what?" He then raised his watch to Alvin. "It's 9:15 and on a school night so everyone go get ready for bed now." Brittany looked at Dave pleadingly and said "Dave please, the shows half way over. Can we please watch the rest of it?" Dave now shifted his glare to Brittany. "Now don't you start too Brittany. Turn off the T.V. and get ready now. Besides in a week you'll be on summer vacation and we can go back to the fun life of touring across the country at the concerts that I set up for you guys" Both the groups knew that if Alvin or Brittany couldn't convince Dave, then they couldn't either. Eleanor then said "Yes Dave." She then went to the controller next to Theodore and clicked the off button.

Both groups then got up from the chair and went upstairs to get ready. As they were going up the stairs to the bedroom Alvin then said to Simon "I'm getting tired of this same old rut, Simon. Get up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, watch T.V. and go to bed. Nothing ever seems to change." Simon straightened his glasses and said " Alvin all of this is necessary for us to be more like normal kids. Besides it'll be over in a week." Alvin finally reached the top step first and said to himself "I wish something could just happen that would break this same old cycle."

Meanwhile; back in earths orbit with Turoka:

"Warning Turoka, the heat around the combat suit is increasing and soon will become too high to deploy landing thrusters" said my on board computer A.I. system S.A.R.A(i) . (Systems analysis and remote artificial intelligence) "Affirmative" I stated through the speakers of my helmet that was part of the Survival suit I was wearing. The suit has many functions: Active camouflage, radar, air purification, armored protection, enhancing reflexes and strength by twice the normal capacity. The survival suit is the actual suit that I wear in combat. It has enough strength in it's Palladium-silicon plating to be able to deflect ballistic projectiles (bullets) and absorb most energy rounds.

"Standby S.A.R.A, I'm activating emergency cooling and diverting it to the plating." I then instinctively went for a set of three switches above my head, right next to the climate control systems. I flipped the Safety mechanism up and flipped the switch to set it to standby, I then did the same to the next to prime the system. I heard a loud whir as it came online. I then went to the third system and turned it off to retain manual control of the system. A display came on screen that said in Voronian "divert Emergency cooling to plating?" I then quickly hit the button on screen that said "Yes." I hope that this works because it is getting exceptionally hot in the cabin. Then I heard S.A.R.A. state "Cooling systems activated." I then heard a loud hum as the cooling pipes in the plating turned on and I could feel the temperature beginning to fall. "Activate reverse thrusters at 30 percent power for landing" I said to my A.I. I then heard a system start up, stall in a few deep whirs and die away. I knew the bad feeling in my stomach's had been right, it is always right.

My ears were then suddenly assaulted with a warning siren that seemed to radiate around the cockpit. "Attention, Turoka. The thrusters are unresponsive and appear to be malfunctioning" the A.I. said. "S.A.R.A. begin automatic repair on system 7D" I said to her as I was trying to find anyway to slow the decent. I was now focused on two things, stopping this free falling 28 ton death machine, and praying to the goddess Arashu (voretox goddess of motherhood and protection) that I would make it out of this alive. "Alert, we are approaching the planet at high speed and my calculations show I can not have the systems back online before impact" She said to me. I then could see through the screen that we were now in the planets stratosphere and were about to collide into what looked like a city.

"Computer, activate emergency protocol "Botched landing." "Yes, Turoka. Standby." This protocol activates an emergency kinetic crash shield that absorbs most of an impact. I then heard a dull boom as the system came online instantly. "Shield in place. Assume crash position." "This is going to hurt" I thought in distress.

back in the Chipmunks home in L.A. Around 30 minutes later:

The six chipmunks got into their respective bed and were waiting for Dave to tell them goodnight. Alvin however, while still in his bed, he was looking out the window from his top bunk in boredom. "I wish something would happen to change this boring rut we're..." he began to say to himself. Then suddenly a bright light in the sky attracted his attention. It was very far from the ground and at first seemed like a speck, but it was getting closer pretty fast. He turned to rest of his "Siblings" and yelled, "Hey, everyone. Come here, there's something falling out of the sky." Instantly, the rest of the chipmunks rushed out of bed to the window to see what Alvin was seeing. Simon was the first one there followed closely by his other brother and then Brittany, Jeanette and then Eleanore. They all looked out the window, staring at the object plummeting to the ground at a high speed.

"What do you think it is" asked Brittany staring at the object in wonder? This object seemed to be burning up on entry. It was like seeing a rocket flying up overhead. One of her sisters, Jeanette answered, "I don't know. I've never seen something that bright fall from the sky." Then Simon realized what it probably was. "Actually that seems like it could be a Meteor or maybe a falling satellite." Theodore then looked at Alvin and said a little unsure "Do...Do you think we should tell Dave, Alvin?" Alvin looked at his brother and chuckled "How could something that small do any damage. Honestly Theodore, there's nothing to worry about." Then Simon spoke up in shock, "Guys? It's changing it's impact course. It's heading for our street."

Everyone then looked back at it immediately and everyone could tell that it had indeed, changed course for their streets general direction and was about halfway to the ground. "Simon then yelled in panic "Guys get down!" The Chipmunks scattered to the ground of the bedroom. They were now feeling a slight vibration resinating through the ground like an After shock. They had just hidden under the two bunk beds as The rumbling got more violent and intense now starting to feel like an earthquake. Then from nowhere, a massive boom occurred as the thing impacted with the ground. The ground shook violently.

The Girls and Theodore started to scream as a loud crashing noise that sounded like a building collapsing and then a massive explosion occurred with a flash of yellow light. Car alarms were heard outside as two more explosions took place and then an even louder crashing noise occurred followed by one more explosion and then everything went silent as a graveyard. The sounds to be heard were a few car alarms and people screaming and yelling. Then The Chipmunks heard a new sound. It sounded like rapid footsteps on a staircase. Then Dave came charging in the room.

"Guys. Girls. Where are you?" Alvin crawled out of the bed first followed by the Guys and then the Chipettes. "Dave! Your alive" shouted Brittany happy that her surrogate father was alive and not hurt! He looked around very panicked "never mind me, are you guys alright. The Chipmunks nodded to show they were fine, though they were quite shaken up. Simon then asked Dave "What was that explosion?" "I don't know, come on guys. Lets see what the damage is." Dave and the Chipmunks then quickly went down stairs and ran out the front door to see A horrible catastrophe in the streets.

The destruction was devastating. There was a huge trench like crater that ran through one houses yard to the opposite houses yard. There was fire all over the place as Sirens could be heard in the distance. The two houses the trench went through were completely destroyed. The first was totally vaporized as nothing but ashes and burned bricks remained. The street was torn apart as several car husks remained, all burned and destroyed with blast marks around them. The other house had part of it still standing, but the whole middle of the house was gone as it too was on fire. We ran closer to the carnage to see something that made us gasp. There were charred corpses of people on the sidewalks. It all looked like a war zone from a movie.

Dave went over to an older man, probably in his 60's to ask what the heck happened. We carefully walked through the disaster. As we neared the second destroyed home, Alvin noticed something and pointed out to the rest of his 'Siblings,' "Guys I see something over there in the second houses yard." He then ran away from the group towards the thing he spotted. "Alvin, wait. Stop" Yelled Brittany! It was no use however as He probably couldn't hear her or didn't want to hear her. Brittany ran to chase after him while the others ran after her. Once Alvin was through the house, he noticed something so unusual that he stopped in his tracks and just stared in awe. The rest of the group caught up to him and stopped too, staring in awe at the sight.

In the center of the lawn was a greyish-white humanoid looking machine. It had steam coming off of it from the impact and the explosions. It had an ususal black structure on it's back that seemed to be for providing thrust. Near the lower back of the humanoid machine were two dim orange lights that were flickering. Jeanette then said to Simon "Simon. That is defiantly not a meteor."

Meanwhile; in the combat suit from Turoka's perspective:

I felt dazed and dizzy as I was trying to regain composure from the crash. I managed to sit up only to see a large cut on my arm that punctured the suit and was bleeding bright orange blood along with the synthetic oil composite that my survival suit uses to lubricate it's systems. "That must have been some crash for the Palladium-silicon plating to get punctured" I said to myself. I looked at the screen in front of me, which was a little hard since the lights inside were very dim due to suit wide power outage and I said "Computer, status report...Now!"

I then heard my A.I. then say "Standby...Standby... systems failure in 20 percent of primary systems and power failure in 5 percent of all secondary systems." I then said "Computer, what is the power level of Fusion reactor 1?" My combat suit has a primary reactor and a secondary reactor, both capable of providing nonstop power for over six galactic standard months if used sparingly. My A.I. then stated "Fusion reactor 1 is completely drained of energy from use of Kinetic crash shield, but reactor two is fully functional." I then knew what to do. There was a lever near my right arm, next to one of the holographic panels, or where it should be sice the powers out. This lever would swap the primary reactor for the secondary reactor.

Before I pulled it, I then had to ask S.A.R.A. a question "Computer, are all motor systems functional or are the back ups dead too?" She then said "I detect no problems with the secondary motor systems, but some primary systems are damaged." I then said to the A.I. "Computer, switch damaged primary systems over to functional secondary systems." After a few seconds the A.I. said "request done." I then said "stand by, I am going to switch over the reactor and activate motor systems.

back to the perspective of the Chipmunks:

We were all staring at this unusual piece of machinery laying in front of us. Alvin asked Simon "hey, Simon. Do you know what this thing could be?" Simon looked at Alvin and said "Look I don't know what it is and I think we should get back to Dave before..." He began. Then some sound started to come from the machine. It was a loud alarm sound like a warning alarm. Apparently it was loud enough that Dave and some other humans heard it and came to investigate. Eleanor and Jeanette turned around to see Dave coming through the ruined house along with several police officers. Then Alvin and Brittany heard a whirring noise as something unsheathed itself from the humanoids back.

It was a large dim glowing orange cylindrical object that was then brought into the machine and was rotated only to be replaced by a very bright glowing one of the same type. The metal covering the object slid back only to show two points of orange light lined up vertically. Then the alarm stopped and all was quiet. That is until a robotic voice came from the machine that said something in an odd language. Then the officers apparently noticed lights coming on all around the machine, it began to glow with little lights on certain points of the machine. Then a loud whir began to build up until it said something again in the strange language. Then the things feet curved under the soil and fixed in place. Soon, a loud propulsion sound began to come from the front of the machine. The machine slowly was raising up from the reverse propulsion. Dave then yelled at us " Everybody stand back!"

We all ran away from this machine that was activating. The police however; did not, but instead pulled out their pistols and pointed them at the machine. One of them, who appeared to be their leader then said "Prepare to fire." They cocked back the hammers on their pistols. By now the machine was up and standing. The thrusters shut off. It stood still until it began to turn to the right in heavy footsteps that shook the ground. The front was facing us now. It was also greyish-white, but had several holes on the front, probably from the thrusters. It had 2 arms, but both were different. The left had nothing on it but a large metal hand, the right had what looked like a shield covering the fore arm. The most noticeable feature was a bright red 'eye' in the center of the machine that seemed to be looking around.

The eye closed in on us and stared us down. A few seconds passed and then the machine took a step forwards that seemed to shake the Earth. Everyone backed away. It took another step. One of the officers looked at the leader of the police here and said "Permission to fire, lieutenant?" The leader was about to say something when the machine took another step and stopped. The machine then took off in a fast walk kind of movement towards us. "Fire" yelled the lieutenant! All we could hear now were their pistols going off, firing bullets at the machine. The crowd near the street began to panic and scream. Probably from the machine and the gun fire. The humanoid machine, though, was absorbing the bullets like they were spit balls. There wasn't even a mark on the armor as it shrugged it off.

Dave and the Us ran away from the machine as fast as we could. Then we heard a huge thump as the thing leapt into the air, It went higher then even what was the roof of the house. It came down in the street in a huge crash. It then stood up slowly as it was still being fired upon by the police. In Simons frantic rush, he spotted a news crew already on scene filming this indestructible machine. It then proceeded to walk down the street and then stopped after a few feet and it turned towards us. We all heard a loud sound that sounded like metal opening. Alvin looked up and pointed out loudly that two launcher like mechanisms were coming from the shoulders. They were black and looked like a metal ramp with a wheel like mechanism on top of each that had grey shells in the ramp.

We heard the motor spin up and then it began to launch out shells into the air. It stopped after launching 5 shells from each. The shells were coming down around the street. "Cover" yelled the officer as we all began to run for cover from it's attack. The shells impacted the ground and began to explode. But not, in an explosion, rather in a cloud of grey smoke that quickly filled the area with a smoke screen. We heard coughing all around us from people inhaling the smoke. Alvin and his 'Siblings' were low enough that they could still see the legs of the machine. I heard the news crew moving to a better position to see this thing. Then the thing retracted the launchers and stood there. Then we heard a loud whir and a rush of air as a blue aura surrounded the thing spinning around faster and faster until there was a bright flash and it vanished into thin air.

When the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see this machine gone too. Dave looked at us and said as we were hiding behind a ruined car, "Guys, to the house. Now! GO!" We took off lightning fast with Dave trailing behind until we got inside to safety.

Same scene; but from Turoka's perspective:

After I pulled the lever, I then pushed a second lever back up. This one would lock the second fusion generator in place once it was switched. I heard the standard warning alarm from outside sounding dully because since the reactor is powered by fusion energy, it emits radiation, so it tells others to be cautious and not approach it. Then the second reactor was in place. I heard the metal cover that protected the vulnerable reactor then close and lock. Then my A.I. stated "reactor switched. You are cleared to start up the motor systems. "Roger" I said as I then raised my hand to three switched above me near the F.C.S. (Fire control systems) panel. I took the first switch and turned it to the side and then pushed it in. I saw on the screen in front of me that the switch had thankfully activated the upper motor controls and the systems of the combat suit. I then took the second one and did the same to see on the monitor that it activated the lower motor systems. I know that this takes long. However, I wanted to take this slow since I just survived a fall from thousands of miles and that some systems are damaged.

I then took the last switch and flipped it up to set the system to standby. I heard the neutral voice of the combat suit state "ready." Then in order to activate it, I then reached for the two holographic displays, one on either side of my command chair that lets me drive the machine. I then pressed both of my palms down on the panels to activate the suit. "Initializing" said the suit as it began to automatically right 'myself' from the ground. I finally heard the suit stop, which means that now it is up and I can control it. I then said "computer, optics on." The screen in front of me changed from a control panel view to a optical view from the lens in the 'eye' of the suit.

The control panel was put on a different screen that was above me. I then placed my hands on the panel and began to motion for the suit to turn around. I could see my suit begin to turn around. I could hear the steps of the suit from the cockpit. I then turned to come face to face with some life forms native to this world. The bipedal creatures dubbed by our military intelligence classified them as what they are on their world, Humans. Unfortunately, this all that our database has on this world One was standing closer to my suit then the rest. They must have come to investigate my entry that apparently caused a ton of damage. The rest of the Humans were standing near a destroyed Home. I noticed that they had primitive weapons with them. I activated the optical scanners and scanned their guns. The results were: steel-titanium composite material with simple automatic fire system feed by hard, cased ammunition based off of copper and propelled with gun powder. "Man, we haven't used ballistic weapons in over 350 years" I thought.

I then adjusted the camera lens down to the human again and this time, I noticed 6 life forms down by his feet. They were about 8 inches tall and covered in fur. They seemed to interestingly, also be sentient. I then realized that I was actually visible and exposed to all of them. I knew this because the Active camouflage was in the off position. I had to get out of here. The only way out with causing more destruction to this already damaged area was to go through the destroyed home then to the street. I then motioned my hand to make the suit move forwards. I could hear the joints and servos of the suit moving in sink with the sounds of the suits feet. After my first step I heard a human say something in a language that I couldn't understand. The human up front with the six animal like life forms then ran away.

"Computer, begin compiling translation software for their language" I said to S.A.R.A. She then responded by saying "very well Turoka, accessing local human database dubbed 'internet'" I then took another step forwards and then stopped when one of the humans stated something and the S.A.R.A. translated it into audio as "permission to fire, Lutentant?" These must be the local law enforcement of the city. "Computer, are the jumping mechanisms online" I asked the A.I.? It then said "systems standing by for your input, Turoka." I hoped they really did work because I had to get out of here, fast. I then motioned my hand further forwards and the suit took off faster towards the destroyed home. I then heard one of the Humans say through the translation software, "Fire!"

Then I saw through the screen and heard through the speakers that the law enforcement then began to fire. I knew that these small cartridges couldn't penetrate my suits armor. After all, it was built to withstand plasma beam rounds. I then pressed both of my hands down at the same time and the suit jumped off of the ground over the house and the humans. "Amazing, this planets gravity is less then our own home planets" I thought. I then felt the suit come down to a crashing stop in the street, where the rest of the humans began to scream and disperse. That is all except the news crew near my position.

"Do'shte (Voronian for the word Da_n), Our covers been blown. Now the whole planet will know of my presence. I could still hear the harmless pinging of the law enforcement weapons on my combat armor. I then began to walk to the left down the street. I stopped after two steps and turned to the humans. "Computer, what non lethal weapon systems are online and ready" I asked my A.I.? Then the computer said "the smoke screen launchers are online and operational. Should I do the honors, sir?" I then said "yes, but non lethal only, I don't want any nerve gas raining down on them." The A.I. then took over activating the smoke launchers and firing them. I had to use the suits teleportation system or I would attract even more attention from the humans. I activated the system and began to select the destination when the A.I. fired off the smoke screen rounds. After the smoke screen shells began to detonate and provide us cover from visual sight, I found the perfect place to hide the suit.

Since they have only seen the Suit, I can hide that and I can use survival suit's active camouflage to assume a human disguise and begin the mission. "A.I., retract the launchers and go to standby, I'm activating the Teleportation function." I then pulled a lever above my head near the secondary screen. I then felt a shaking as the suit was prepping for transit. I could see through the view port the blue aura of a space disruption anomaly as the screen went black only to reappear a few seconds later in the location that I put in...An abandoned warehouse in the city.

**Authors note: I know that this story is somewhat confusing, but trust me it will make more sense as it goes on. And yes, Turoka and the Dave's 'family' will eventually meet.**

**Please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2: He Who Walks Amoung Us

**First thing, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner; I've been busy with college, family and other things. Here is the second chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact. Secondly, to avoid any problems, all I own is my idea's and OC's. All alien species, civilizations and technologies are original and must be asked for permission before use. Thirdly, I just want to mention that I accept anonymous reviews on all of my stories, though I prefer signed reviews. That way I can answer individual questions on the story, topic, or whatever it is. **

**I do want to point out that, aside from someone I know on this fanbase, no one else has reviewed yet. Without reviews, I don't know if this story is worthwhile or if it should be deleted. So please read and review, be honest, but no flames. **

**With that aside, please enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2: He Who Walks Among Us...**

Back to Dave's household, around 11:30:

(This will be from Alvin's perspective)

"Well, at least our house is still standing" said Dave to us as he was nervously looking outside from the front door of the house. "I couldn't blame him, that was an awesome, yet very scary experience" I thought to myself. I could see that the others were taking it hard too. They were very nervous and uneasy. Jeanette, who was originally, standing by Theodore trying to comfort him (he is scared half the time after all), she then walked over to Dave and asked "Dave? Do you know what that thing was?" She was very curious because to me, it seemed like something that came from another world. Dave closed the blinds on the door to block out the lights of multiple emergency vehicles outside. Outside, I could hear police officers trying to set up a perimeter and I could hear people shouting and some crying.

He then walked over to the kitchen counter where a cordless phone was and he picked it up and listened for a dial tone. After a few seconds, he set it down and said "Well, phones are dead. What else can go wrong?" He then stared towards the counter with this gloomy expression, like he was thinking this was his final hours alive. I then rushed over to Dave and tugged on his pants leg, "Dave, do you know what that was out there?"

Dave looked down at me and knelled to get more at my level. My other "siblings" came over to Dave too, all wearing curious expressions. He looked at us and said "No, I don't know what that was, but I can tell you that thing probably wasn't from Earth." I laughed at him and pointed out, "What Dave? Do you want us to believe that Earth has been invaded by aliens or something" I then started to laugh at the idea until I saw that he was serious and I stopped laughing. Brittany came to my side and said "Actually Dave, that does sound pretty stupid." Dave then stood up and walked to a digital clock on top of a table next to the new T.V. and seemed surprised by the time. "Well, it's 11:30 and way past when we all should have been in bed..." He began as he turned to us. The girls were giving him expressions saying "What, you expect us to go to bed after what happened?"

Dave then breathed in and said "But after all that happened, I guess I can call you guys in sick for school tomorrow." We all jumped for joy as Jeanette then said "Thanks Dave." She then looked up at him and smiled, saying "You really do make a good father, Dave. My brothers nodded in agreement, but Dave said "now look, I'm not your actual father, but I do care for you all like you all were my kids..." He then paused for a few seconds. I felt that this was starting to get a little awkward, so I changed the subject saying "Hey, Dave. Can we play on the wii" I asked him? He looked at me and said "Sure, but only...Alvin...if you don't break another T.V. again." I felt a little embarrassed, I mean that was an accident. "Thanks" said Simon as we went to the console underneath the T.V.

Turoka's perspective; 11:32; at warehouse in L.A.:

"Well that went worse then expected" I said to S.A.R.A. as I was putting the combat suit into standby mode. "I am sorry Turoka, but the crash landing was inevitable as I couldn't maneuver us away from the city. That said though, at least they didn't see the actual you in the suit."

I hit the open switch on the cockpit front and I felt air hissing out as the cabin was equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere. The cockpit covering then opened up into three ways: one left, one right, and one up. The open parts then activated the built in lights so at least I could see the floor in front of me. I then hopped out of the suit and onto the ground, my first footsteps on this alien world. My footsteps echoed around the empty warehouse.

I then said "Okay, S.A.R.A., I have a request." Then a little black projector came down from the roof of the suit and soon, the projector came on to show a hologram of S.A.R.A. standing in front of me. She looked like an average voretox, cat like eyes, vertical eyelids and no nose, but two nostrils where a human nose should be, the only exception was she was being projected in a blue outline. "What is your request Sargent Turoka" she asked?

I then said "I need to find a place to set up a base of operations, but it also has to allow me to not only blend into the populace, but also let me observe them." She then said as she pulled up a satellite map from the internet that these humans use. "Do you request any place in particular, Turoka?" I then though to myself. "I could try to see if I could set up shop near my crash site, that would allow me to blend into a smaller populace and would let me observe those odd creatures that I saw near my suit when I first activated it. "Actually S.A.R.A., I need you to pin point the location of my suit crash and upload it's coordinates to my suits H.U.D." "Yes, Turoka...Downloading...downloading...download complete."

I could now see the crash sites location on my H.U.D. in my suits helmet relevant to where I was. "Okay, now to choose a disguise that would allow me to blend into the populace" I said to myself. I had a couple images of male humans on file from the suits recordings. I then said to S.A.R.A., "Okay, now download all photos of adult male humans so that I can choose a disguise." She began to download them until I had all of them on record, about 20 of them, that would fit my current physical health and height. I looked through the 20 until I found one that suited me. It was an average human, about 29, black hair, moustache, glasses, brown eyes and wearing apparent human casual wear, T-shirt, Blue jeans, gym shoes, socks. I then selected it from the suits hard drive using my mind. The survival suit is linked to me by neural uplinks that dig into the spine and link up to the nerves. I then heard a weird sound as the disguise was then activated through the active camo. I could see that on my HUD, it said it was done.

I then looked back at S.A.R.A and said "computer, open the cargo ports on the combat suit. I then instantly heard slidding metal coming from the suits legs. Inside were two ID locked cases that contained my weapons. Each case was about the size of a briefcase and had a metal finish to them. My weapons that I brought were: two high powered Vortox military officers energy pistols (my preferred weapons), each capable of turning an organic to a pile of ash if on a high enough setting. In the other briefcase was my other three weapons, one XR-958 plasma assault rifle that has over 575 rounds of energy stored in the six energy cells on the top of the gun, which was a circular disk. My other two weapons were two plasma energy swords, each could project a blade that has enough power to cut through 2 feet of steel in one go.

I grabbed the two cases and then told her to lock down the suits cockpit and activate the stealth mode. Instantly, the suit vanished from sight, yet it was still there. I then proceeded out of the warehouse to my destination.

The following day; at 12:00 noon, in the Chipmunk household:

(From Brittany's perspective)

I had just woken up after sleeping now for 8 hours. I didn't manage to fall asleep last night until like 4:00 in the morning. The reason why was that I was up in fear all night about that machine coming back and killing us all. Alvin was also having a hard time sleeping, mostly because he could tell I was awake. Alvin and I have been dating for a while and consider each other now Boyfriend/Girlfriend. He got out of his bed and went up to the top bunk of mine. I still remember our conversation.

(Flash back to last night) "Brittany, what's wrong? Can't you sleep" Alvin asked me as he was standing on my bed. I looked up at him and said "No, I just keep worrying that when I fall asleep, that thing will come back for us and...and..." I began, but soon was now on the verge of tears over the thought of dying when I'm asleep. Alvin could tell this and slowly walked over to me. He put his right front paw on mine and said "Brittany, what is there to be scared of. That thing disappeared and it hasn't been seen since." He could tell that his words weren't really helping me. "Look, Brit. I'm having a hard time going to sleep too, but you know what?" I looked at him and starred into his brown eyes as he did into my blue eyes. "I'm not scared of the machine, I'm worried because of you." I just then felt my heart skip a beat. Alvin has never been this worried about me before, but I guess after what happened, things now are different. "Really? Cause I thought you would have been afraid of that thing too. I mean look at what..."

I began. Then Alvin put a single paw finger to my lips to quiet me. I felt my heart beat faster. "Look, Brit. Hear your sister's" he said? I could hear Jeanette and Eleanor sound asleep, snoring very lightly. "If they aren't worried then why should you be?" I looked at him and said "I know, Alvin. But..." I began again. Then Alvin put his paw finger to my lip again and he said "Look, if your so worried about this, then why don't I keep you company tonight, huh?" I thought I misheard him, but then he was my boyfriend. "You don't mind sleeping with me tonight" I asked him? He then said "No, Brit. I do care about you, keep that in mind." "Okay" I said. "Maybe it will help me get to sleep."

Alvin, upon hearing me, he pulled back my covers and got under them. He and I were right next to each other. After a few seconds, I then said "Alvin?" His head shot up and looked at me. "Yes" he said? I then pulled him into a hug. A very thankful hug. I could feel Alvin's heart beat against my chest as he embraced me. "Thank you" I said very happy and relieved. I then released my grip and he did too. I laid my head back down and so did Alvin. I then thought, "Ah, the heck with it." I then wrapped my right arm under his side and to his back. I could tell he was shocked at this. He then did the same with his. I could now hear his breath too. We nuzzled up next to each other and then soon afterwards, I fell into a deep slumber, with Alvin by my side. (End Flashback)

Anyways, I woke up to still feel Alvin asleep next to me. I could still hear him snoring as he was still nuzzled up next to me. I smiled at my boyfriend and I tried to get quietly off of my top bunk. Unfortunately, I must have moved too quickly, because I heard an interrupted snore next to me. I turned my head around to see Alvin with his eyes tiredly awake. He looked at me and said "I'm glad you managed to fall asleep for a little while." I looked at his and put my left paw on his right shoulder, "I'm glad you got some sleep, too."

Alvin and I both tiredly got out of bed, thankful that Dave called us in sick today. We exited the room to enter a hallway bathed in sunshine from the window at the far right end. We went down the stairs to the kitchen. I could see that Eleanor and Jeanette were busy getting breakfast, which was three waffles each topped with whip cream.

Simon and Theodore were busy watching morning cartoons. Alvin went over to his brothers and I went to my sister's. I climbed up on the counter and walked over to them. They were still in their PJ's too, like I was. Jeanette saw me first and she greeted me. "Hi, Brit. Glad to see that your finally up. I thought you would have slept in all afternoon with Alvin. I felt my cheeks turn bright red, "You...You knew about that? She said "Hey, you know that I'm a very light sleeper. I woke up when Alvin jumped down to the floor." She then looked over at Alvin, who was busy fighting Theodore over which cartoons to watch.

"I'm glad he managed to help you get to sleep, sometimes I wish Simon were like that." She then looked back at me and said "You know what? Why don't you have my waffles, I'll get something else." I looked at her and said thankful, "Thanks, Jean. I am very hungry. I was about to start eating when I heard the front screen door close shut and Dave walk out the door. He was going to the front lawn. I decided to follow him outside. I pushed the screen open and it slammed shut. I ran after Dave who was going to a sign on our lawn.

Dave recently managed to clear the junk out of one of the rooms and turned it into a guest room, to go with it, he put up a room for rent sign on the lawn. I finally caught up to him. "Dave. Why are you out here?" He looked down at me. "I could very well ask you the same thing, sleeping beauty?" I looked at him puzzled until I realized what he was talking about and I blushed again. "Does the world know what Alvin did last night" I thought. Dave then said "I was actually about to take down the room for rent sign, since we will be going on tour in a few days." Dave then went to the sign and put a hand on the wooden steak. Just then a voice interrupted, it was a deep male voice. "Excuse me, but I take it that the room for rent has just left as an option."

Both of us turned to a man on the sidewalk, probably about 28, maybe 29. He had black hair, a black moustache and brown eyes oddly the same color as Alvin's. He was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans, white socks and gym shoes. He had a large gash on his left arm though that had scarred up, but seemed to glisten in the sun. Dave looked at him and said "Actually, the offers still open. I was about to take down the sign though."

Authors note: This next scene will take place again from Brittany's perspective, but then switch over to Turoka's.

(Still from Brittany's perspective)

"Just who might you be, stranger" asked Dave as the stranger was staring back at him? He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then he finally said "I'm Jack Vamp and who might you two be" he asked? Dave then said "My name is Dave and this is one of my surrogate daughters, Brittany." I then said "Hello, Jack." I couldn't figure it out, but something was a little strange about him. "I take it that you have more then one kid" He asked Dave? He then said "Yes, I have Three daughters and Three boys. They can be quite a handful." He then stopped for a second and said "oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you come in and we'll discuss the fee for the room." Jack then looked at Dave and said "Yes, that would be much appreciated."

Dave then went to the screen door and held it open for me and Jack. When Jack entered though, he was looking around quite curiously, like he was never in a house before. When the door slammed, all of my 'siblings' looked over in Dave's direction. Then one by one they noticed this stranger standing there. "Uh, who's this Dave" asked Simon who had just put down the T.V. controller? Dave then motioned at Jack and said "Everyone this is Jack Vamp. He is interested in renting the guest room that's available.

The chipmunks started to introduce themselves. Well actually Jeanette was the one doing it. "Well Jack, I'm Jeanette and this is one of my sister's Eleanor." She then motioned to me. "I take it that you met Brittany, my other sister." She then pointed to the guys in order. "The guy in the red is Alvin. Simon is the one with the glasses and the guy in the green is Theodore. They're our Surrogate brothers." Jack then said in response, "Nice to meet you all." Dave then looked at Jack and said "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the guest room and tell me if it suits you." "Right behind you" said Jack.

Dave then proceeded across the kitchen and then upstairs. Jack then began to follow him up. I could hear something weird though. Every step that Jack took, I heard a faint sound of metal footsteps. It was so faint however that I think only Chipmunk hearing could even detect it. Even then it was very low in volume. He followed Dave upstairs and soon disappeared from view. I then ran to the counter and climbed up it to the counter top. Both of my sister's were still up there. "Jeanette, Eleanor. Is it me or could you hear metal footsteps in sink with Jack's" I asked my two sister's? Eleanor looked at me and said "I could hear something, but I don't think it was coming from Jack."

Jeanette then looked at me and said "Brittany, I think your still partly asleep. I don't notice this stuff and I don't see why you seem to notice it." I then heard Alvin and our two other surrogate brothers running across the floor and then climb up to the counter top. Alvin looked at Jeanette and said "There is something a little off with that guy. I mean just look at his eyes. He hardly blinked them at all." Jeanette then said "Not you too Alvin. Look just because a person is a little unusual doesn't make them a creep."

Just then I heard Footsteps descending the staircase down to the ground floor. Dave was descending the stairs along with Jack right behind him. I heard them talking to each other. "So, your fine with the room Jack" Dave said? Jack said "yes, it'll do for now." I then looked at Jack and said "Jack, you do realized that we will be going on tour at the end of this week, right?" He seemed puzzled at the sentence until Dave said "Darn it, I forgot that they're going on tour for 3 months across the country." He then looked at Jack and said "Looks like I forgot that part."

Then Jack stopped him and said "wait, you said you all will be traveling the country for 3 months." Alvin then spoke up "Uh, yeah. We are international rock stars." Jack then stood still, apparently thinking to himself. Finally he turned to Dave and said "Would there be any possibility that I could come with you all? I could be useful for added security." I looked at him quite puzzled, as did everyone else. I then walked across the counter closer to him and said "Jack, how could you possibly protect us. Are you like a bodyguard or something?" Alvin and Simon began to laugh to themselves at how ridiculous that sounded. This guy looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. Finally Jack spoke "Actually, I'm even better then a bodyguard." That got everyone's attention.

"I actually am in the military. In the special forces branch to be specific. I'm actually a special forces commando." I didn't believe him until he began to explain about his career and why he's here. He's here on something called R&R which means rest and relaxation. He has been in the military for 15 years and has become a very well known commando in the U.S. special forces. Jack then said "I could help to keep you six safe in case something happens. I do know how to kill a man in over 20 ways with my hands and I do have training with many classes of guns and explosives." I looked at him in a different way, what he said actually made sense. Except for one thing.

I then looked at him and asked "Jack, do you have any proof of you being in the military." Jack then said "actually I do. I have my dog tags in my room in one of the briefcases. I'll go get it." Jack then began to walk back up the stairs to the guest room. After he left I then heard Alvin speak up to Dave. "So let me get this straight, Dave? We're letting a guy with military training and who knows how to kill a guy 20 different ways stay in our house. Don't you think that there might be a little problem with that?" Dave then looked at Alvin and walked over to him. He then said "Look Alvin. If he is staying here, then I want you to try and not bother him too much okay." Alvin then said in shock "Oh, come on. Like I would ever do that to a guest" he said laughing nervously.

I knew that he knew that he could get on anyone's nerves way too easily. Jeanette then said "Well, I kind of think that having Jack around would make our lives safer." Alvin then looked at her and said "Oh, come on you talk like that it's normal to have a trained killer living in the house." Finally, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I then looked to see Jack coming down with a set of metal stamped tags. When he reached the bottom, everyone then noticed that he returned. Jack then said "Well, if you want to see military dog tags, this is what they look like" he stated pointing to the metal chain and tags. Jack then set them on the table and then turned back to Dave, "so how much do I owe you for the room" he said? "for each week it's 50 dollars, but how long do you plan to stay here" said Dave? Jack then said "for one week, then after that...if it's okay with them... I could lend my talents as their personal body guard. You know, until I have to report back to action again" he said bringing up the topic of going on tour with us.

Dave looked at us and said "guys, what do you think" as he pulled out a kitchen table chair to sit down? Simon then looked at all of us and said to Dave "uh, could we have a few minutes to discuss this in our room?" Dave then said "Sure. Just tell me your decision." Simon then motioned for us to go up to our room. My sisters and I jumped down from the table and went to the stairs while Alvin and his brothers went from the family room to the stairs. We proceeded to climb up until we reached the top. From there we went to our room which was the first door on the right. We went in and closed the door. My sisters went to the ground bunk bed to the right and Alvin and his brothers went to the left.

"Okay, is it me or do you guys find something strange with this situation" Simon said to everyone as he stood up on the bed. "I mean he shows up just one day after that machine fell from the sky and he says he is a trained killer. Call me crazy, but something is wrong with this story." Jeanette then said to Simon, "Simon, think of the facts. He's probably here on, you know, military leave." Alvin then said "Simon, think how cool it would be to have an actual military commando as our body guard. It would make us even more well known." I then said "Okay, well aside from that; there is something a little off with him. Every step he takes, you can hear almost inaudible footsteps and did you see that he almost never blinks." "Not you too" said Jeanette as she looked at me around Eleanor. Theodore then said "Well think guys. You know that Ian Hawke is still out there and after both of our groups escaping his schemes of making us stars by threats, who knows what he might try next."

I looked at him and nodded in agreement and explained "Actually that's not a bad idea, it gives us some extra security from Ian." The others seemed to be thinking it over for a while. After about a minute, one by one, they finally agreed. "Okay, so we tell Jack that we want him to come with us. Great then lets tell Dave" said Alvin. We jumped down from the beds and Eleanor opened the door and we proceeded down stairs. I was about to follow when I stopped to look in the guest room.

On the full size bed was a metal briefcase that was open and I saw what looked to be the barrel of something shiny stick out of it. I then said to myself "I still can't help but think of what was in those things." When jack first entered, he was carrying two mid-size briefcases. I then ran into the room and jumped up to the bed. I then looked into the briefcase to see two very weird looking guns. Both appeared to be the same models. They were larger then Dave's hands combined and were made of an odd silver like finish. The top of the gun had an almost fin like object that stuck out forwards with what seemed like a camera on it. The gun had a hand grip and a trigger for a weird sized finger. I could see what looked like a circular ridge sticking horizontally out of the right side of the gun. It seemed like it was something inserted into the weapon. Then I noticed something weird. From the little etched in lines in the gun, the little lines were glowing on and off evenly with a constant pattern of blue light.

I then heard Alvin shout "Brit, where are you?" I then turned to the door and yelled "Coming Alvin." I jumped down from the bed, not sure how to respond to the weapons let alone if I should even tell someone. I ran down the stairs to see all 5 of my other siblings standing on the kitchen table. I ran to the table and climbed up it. "Well, finally Brit. What took you so long" stated Alvin, whom I was standing next to? I looked at him and said "Oh, nothing. I just had to us the bathroom." Alvin looked at me and must have finally accepted my lie. "Well guys, tell Jack about your decision" stated Dave. Simon looked at Jack and said "Jack, we would like for you to come with us on the cross country tour and serve as our body guard." Jack then said happily "great, thank you guys."

Jack then said "If you don't mind, I've had kind of a stressful day. I think I'm going to go lie down in my room." Dave then said "Go ahead Jack and again you're a welcomed guest to our..." he began but then stopped as he looked at something on Jacks arm. I looked down to Jack to0 see what it was and I couldn't believe it. The cut on his arm was bleeding, but it didn't look like real blood. It was orange and seemed to glow with a luminescent light. Alvin noticed it too and said "Hey man, what happened to your arm and what's the orange stuff?" Jack seemed puzzled but looked down at his arm to see that it was in fact bleeding. He seemed shocked and worried at the same time. Finally he calmed down and said "That is classified knowledge, but all I can tell you is that it was an initiative two years ago in a super soldier program I was part of." He then said "If you'll excuse me." He then went up the stairs to his room and I heard him close the door.

Dave then said "Well guys, now that's taken care of, why don't you go back to having your day off from school." Dave then left the room and then went into the living room across from the kitchen. He went through the door way and disappeared. I then heard my siblings saying things like, "well, I wonder what's on T.V." and "time to do homework" The only one who was left was Alvin and he was beginning to leave to go into the family room to watch T.V. with his brothers. I then climbed down from the table and ran to Alvin. "Alvin, can I ask you something?" He stopped and looked at me smiling "Of course, Brit. What is it?" I then looked at him concerned and said "Do you think I'm being too paranoid about Jack?"

Alvin chuckled and said, "well, Brit. It's not everyday that a commando is staying in your house." I then could tell that he was holding something back. I placed my left paw on his shoulder and said "Alvin, please be honest with me." He looked at me like he wanted to keep what he was saying and take it to the grave. I knew though that he couldn't lie to me. I was his Girlfriend after all. He then said "Okay Brit, yes I think your being Paranoid about this. So why don't you just relax." I was standing there thinking about the weapons in Jacks case again. Alvin could see that I was troubled and he then said "Hey, you know what? Why don't we go upstairs to the bedroom and listen to some music. That will get your mind off of this." I then looked at him again and said "Okay."

We headed upstairs to the bed room. Alvin went and found his IPOD and I went to my bed to lie down and wait for him. He got up to the bed with the ear buds attached to the IPOD and brought it over to me. He angled it towards me and said "Pick what you want to listen to, Brit." I scrolled up and down the list of like 500 songs that Alvin had. I finally choose what I wanted to listen to "_Screaming Eagles" _by Sabaton..

**(Author's note: Sabaton is my favorite power metal band of all time. I would recommend listening to this song, it's one of their best.) **

I then said "Okay, I chose it." He then lied down right next to me and we put the ear bud pieces next to us (since we couldn't fit them in our ears, they were meant for human ears) I then listened as the song began to play. I was still thinking about the pistol like guns I found in Jacks case. Alvin looked next to me and said "Come on Brit, relax."

He then wrapped his left arm under my back and around to my left arm. I again felt shocked that Alvin was this concerned about me. I knew though that there are only 4 people I trust the most. That is Dave, Eleanor, Jeanette and Alvin. Especially Alvin since he saved me and my sister's from Ian Hawke. I then raised my arm up and put it behind Alvin's head, with my hand resting on his back. He too seemed shocked, but liked it. I then rested my head on his shoulder and felt myself being slowly taken over by the music.

(To Turoka's perspective; across the hall)

"Well, that went better than I expected" I said to myself. I had just closed the door to get some privacy. I locked it too. After I figured out how _to _lock the door. Everything on our home worlds are automated, even door locks are controlled by holo-panel codes. "It's funny, I'm the most feared commando in the galaxy, a veteran of hundreds of battles and at least a dozen wars; and I couldn't even figure out how to lock a primitive door" I thought to myself. I then deactivated my disguise. My H.U.D. registered the deactivation of the disguise. I could now feel more at ease being alone.

I started walking towards the bed when I caught a reflective object to my left. I turned to see a mirror mounted to a dresser and a figure staring back at me. "Do'shte, my armor even looks like I'm a veteran of many battles" I thought to myself. In the mirror, was a being that almost looked like a machine rather than living. My armor was this machine.

My suit's palladium-silicon armor has a black and red paint scheme to it. The majority of the armor was black colored with lines of red on the chest starting thin from the front and moving to the back horizontally, growing in width. As well as on the collapsible helmet that went from the forehead to the back. My armor had grooves and indentations, some of the grooves had pulsating lights, flashing on and off at a dim blue, steady place on many places, making it look even more machine like. Layered plating covered the shoulder armor going from the base and working towards my neck getting smaller and thinner as it built up, creating a layered effect. The armor on my hands had a jagged and layered appearance going back to the forearm.

My helmet, was what made me look like a machine above all else, though. My helmet had a re-breather mechanism on it that was grey. It sloped downward about three inches and branched off to the left and the right at an even level and stayed pressed against the helmet, eventually going back into the helmet at the cheeks. From the branches of the mechanism, one on either side, there were vents that released visible vapor every time I exhaled. My active camouflage (disguise) hides this vapor from view. The vapor was the waste product of nitrogen breathing creatures, which was argon gas. I could hear my deep breathing with each exhale as well. My "eyes" built into the helmet were optical sensors, and they had a yellow tinted lens over each sensor, with light being emitted from each lens that created glowing yellow "eyes". All over the armor were scorch marks and scarps from my many times I've taken energy rounds, and having the armor stop it.

I went over to my open case on the bed and was about to close it up when I noticed something out of place. I activated my suits built in thermal vision mode for the optical sensors. Suddenly, my vision went from visible light to infrared vision, making everything distorted and appear blue (cold temperature) to red (warmer temperature) to white (hot temperature). I could see leftover heat residue from one of those little creatures. I could see paw prints leading from the case to the door. I then deactivated the sensors and I closed the case. I heard a series of latching sounds coming from the case. Also, I heard the remote lock say "lock engaged." I then picked up the case and put it under the bed along with the other one. I thought that this was strange, being in a human house as a guest. I then decided to Catalog the days events so far. I reached for a holographic projector disk on my belt and pulled it off the magnetic hook.

The disk was black with glowing red light being emitted from the projector lens. It had several marking on it, showing which way to set it down to activate it.

I set the projector on the floor and then spoke in Voronian "activate." Instantly the projector flashed to life as an image of a 3D computer interface came up. I then spoke to it voice commands to control it. "activate video Journal" I said in Voronian. The interface changed to a view of a screen with a flat line across the middle of the screen that served for tracking your voices tone and pitch, and to the right was another panel that actually cataloged the words spoken to it in Voronian. I began my journal:

"Journal; Day2 on planet Earth; sol system; operation True Judgement. The day has been quite unusual. Yesterday I saw that humans are hostile, but not _actively_ hostile. Those humans almost seemed more scared than hostile, like they were defending for their right to live. About 20 minutes ago, local time, I have set up base in an undisclosed location in a human home. One that instead of the male human named Dave caring for human children, he cares for children of a different species, one with fur and eyes that closely resemble Blog-rats on our own home world. Only these animals are actually friendly and operate like a close knit family. These animals do not seem actively hostile or even a treat to any one. Much unlike the rats on our world that are so aggressive that they would tear out your own eyes if you looked at them the wrong way.

I set up base here to preform objective one of my mission: to observe the populace, their behavior, customs, and civilization and then the second objective, make the judgement, the decision of their species. To tell our military to set up an agreement with this world and uplift the humans into galactic society by setting up an outpost and helping them to become space faring or to tell command to bombard this planet back into the stone age if it is deemed that they are too dangerous to let them live. My code, the code of the Ardat-Yactor's tells me to protect the pure and punish the corrupt. I see pureness in this world. I know that they have good in them, every culture does. My code is saying to do everything I can to preserve this world, but my military honor says that if they are a threat, to cleanse this world in the name of our empire, our gods and our species." I then stopped and said "Turoka signing off."

**(A/N): I know there isn't a lot of action or real suspense right now, but there will be in the next few chapters. Oh, will there be. Remember, please read and review, but no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Secret Discovered

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Secret** **discovered**

Later that day; still from Turoka's perspective:

(3:00 a.m., local time)

I had just checked the checked the local time from my H.U.D in my suit's helmet. I could see that it was 3 a.m. local time. "Wow, Earth sure has a short day compared to my home planet" I thought to myself as I was sitting on the bed in my room, going over some files stored on my holographic projector disk. Contrary to what most Voretox think, I'm not a native to out home world, Zathu-7. I was actually born on a Voretox colony world, the world of Jinuma. On the planet Jinuma, the full day and night cycle is 72 of these Earth hours, and even longer than a galactic standard day (48 Earth hours).

I was about to go back to my files, I was currently reviewing the mission debriefing for a hostage situation on the Suitrox home world, Sutrose; about 7 galactic standard years ago. **(A/N: For info on the Suitrox, see AATC: Alien Info Guide)** I was about to go back to my work, when I heard rustling behind my closed and still locked door. It sounded like as if something was trying to push the door open. Instantly, my instincts as a military commando kicked in as I stood up quickly and picked up one of my fusion energy powered officer's pistols that was lying next to me on the bed. One key aspect I learned from my training at the Special Forces Academy is to always be prepared and to never let your guard down. That in mind, I always carry at least one of my weapons on me at all times.

I readied the weapon in hand, unsure of what was behind the door. It did occur to me it might be one of those chipmunk creatures. Still, I wouldn't take the chance. I began to walk over to the door cautiously, when I suddenly realized that...I didn't have my disguise on. I lowered my pistol down towards the ground and I activated my suits disguise using the neural uplinks. My H.U.D. registered the disguise as active. I then began to approach the door once again. I then slowly unlocked it, careful not to alert whoever or whatever was behind it. I then whipped it open into the room. I heard a small squeak of surprise as a small furry being fell off the door handle. It took me not even a second to recognize it as Jeanette. She seemed dazed from hitting the floor, but quickly stood up and looked up at me saying, "Oh, Jack! I, um... I didn't realize you were still up." After seeing who it was I let my guard down. I then realized something, something that only a commando of my skills could.

Jeanette was shaking slightly, as if with fear or shock, her voice seemed uneasy, as if she was unsure of her safety or was in disbelief, her pupils were dilated, as if she was in shock, like as if she had "seen someone murdered" shocked. I was confused, until I realized...could she have seen me through the keyhole, the real me! Suddenly, panic and fear started to build up, an almost alien like feeling for someone of my talents. I then asked "Jeanette, were you spying on me?" She seemed to be further surprised and nervous. Finally she said "no, I just got up to go get a drink when I noticed you light was still on. I looked through the keyhole to see if you were okay, since your door was locked. I saw you lying down on your bed."

I knew she wasn't telling the truth right then and there. I resorted to other measures. I used my psychokinetic abilities, in this case mind reading, that all of my kind naturally have. I began to mentally probe her mind, hearing and sensing everyone of Jeanette's thoughts. I finally came across what I feared the most. "Oh my god, what...WHAT IS HE! He isn't human...he CAN'T be human! I need to tell Dave, NOW" she thought to herself in panic! I was shocked, shocked at what just happened...she knows about the real me!

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Short chapter I know, and sorry about the cliffhanger, but like I promised, there would be more action AND suspense later in the story. What will Turoka do now? Will he be captured by humanity? Or will he find a way to save his mission, and in the long run...humanity? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I will post the background and information on the Suitrox species at some point soon. Trust me, this species is a page turner. After all, how interesting can a race of pure energy beings that live for 5,000 years be?)**


	4. Chapter 4: More Than a Few Surprises

**Chapter 4: More Than a Few Surprises**

**(A/N: First off, I want to start by saying that I'm sorry it took me so long to update again. Lately, I've just had a difficult time trying to find anytime to be able to write. I want to say thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed this story. At first, I thought this would have been a terrible idea for a fanfic, but your reviews and the number of readers show otherwise. Second thing is that over all, I wasn't impressed with how this chapter turned out. I thought it could have been better, but this is how it turned out. Please read and review on this one because I'm uncertain if it turned out well or not.)**

(This scene will be from Turoka's perspective; then switch over to Jeanette's)

For one of the few times of my life, I was actually afraid, afraid of what would happen now that Jeanette knew my secret, knew the real me. I quickly decided to do something that might, just might save my mission. I just pray to Arashu that this would not hurt Jeanette.

Using my psychokinesis, I temporarily and carefully shutdown her conscious mind; putting her into a form of sleep. As I did so, she began to lose her look of fear and shock and was instead replaced by a look of tiredness. Soon after, she fell to the floor, asleep. Then, I used my suits bio-scanner, a piece of tech I custom built into my suit that gives a read out on a creatures vitals, to check if she was unharmed from the process. I could see on my H.U.D. several boxes pop up that gave read outs of her heart rate, blood pressure, even down to the electro-magnetic signals in her brain. From what the scanner could tell, she was alive and unharmed. What I really paid close attention to were the electro-magnetic signals in her brain. They matched the same patterns of a carbon based organism being in a deep sleep.

Relieved, I then carefully picked up Jeanette in both of my hands and I proceeded out of my room and down the hall to the Chipmunk's and Chipette's bedroom. I noticed the door was open, so I quietly sneaked in, careful not to wake the other's, who were still sleeping peacefully. I noticed that The Chipmunk's and Chipette's had, what I found from the local human "internet", to be called bunk beds. I noticed that Jeanette's bunk was the only one empty. I carefully pulled back the covers and laid her down gently into her bed. I could see her right ear twitch along with her nose as she seemed to be in a dream. I inwardly smiled at the purity and innocence that these chipmunk's seem to have, but more though; I smiled at the chance that maybe, there is purity in this world after all.

I then pulled the covers carefully up to her chest and I stepped back to make sure she was asleep. My hope was that when she awakens in the morning, she will come to believe that what she thought she saw, was actually a dream. I could do another thing to ensure she couldn't tell anyone, but it is a very painful process. A process that, at her age and size, might kill her. I could have used my psychokinesis to remove the memory from her mind, but I just hope that this works just as well. I then carefully walked out of the room, careful to avoid stuff that crowded the floor.

I then went into the hall and closed the door quietly. I then began to walk back to my room. "Brivok (Voretox for the word H_ll), I think that just took 10 years off of my life" I thought to myself. My secret would be safe, I would be safe and in the long run, so would this world.

(The following morning, from Jeanette's perspective)

I awoke with a quick start, breathing heavily and sweating as I remembered what happened. I looked around to see that it was morning, and I realized that I was in my bed in our room. I looked at the alarm clock on a dresser to see that it was 6:00 A.M. I then looked forward at the door and saw it open. I looked at the boy's bunk bed and realized that none of them were still asleep. "Wow, that was one heck of a dream" I said to myself softly. I then looked at the open door again to realize that it could have still been open from last night. "At least I think it was a dream" I thought to myself with uncertainty. I quietly got down from my bunk bed and ran to Jack's room. I slowly peaked in to see that Jack was still asleep on his bed. I could hear him snoring sort of softly. I quietly got up on his been and took a closer look. He looked the same as when I first met him yesterday afternoon, but now he was pajama pants and no shirt. I looked over his chest to see that he was extremely muscular. "Dang, his muscles put a professional wrestler to shame" I thought to myself. I then jumped down from his bed and began to go downstairs to eat breakfast and get ready for school. "Yeah, it must have been a dream. I mean everything seems normal." I thought to myself trying to put my uncertainty to rest.

I went downstairs to see that Alvin and his brothers and my sisters were already eating. As I reached the bottom they noticed that I had gotten up. "Hey, Jeanette. Glad your up, I thought I would have to use an air horn to get you up" said Simon with a grin on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he said "you were in such a deep sleep I almost thought you were in a coma for a minute. I was worried about you." he explained. I inwardly smiled as I began to realize that he does care about me. I then hopped up to the counter top to see a plate of waffles with syrup waiting for me. I looked up at Theodore as I heard him say, "I took the liberty to make you some waffles." I smiled and said "thanks." I began to start eating when I heard footsteps decending the stair case and two people talking. I realized they were Dave and Jack. They were halfway down when Dave said "Your sure you want to go with the kids to school, Jack? I mean, I think their safe there?" I then turned to look at them. Jack said "I'm sure. I promised to be their body guard until I have to go back to the service, and that's what I'm going to do." Dave then seemed unsure for a moment, but then said "alright, if you insist."

I noticed that Jack was now dressed in a military uniform of sorts. "How did he get up and dressed so quickly" I thought to myself? I then turned back to my food and was about to continue eating when Dave walked over to the counter and said "everyone, Jack is going to be going with you to school today. He said he wants to be there as your bodyguard. Do you kids have a problem with that?" I then heard everyone else say things like "sure" and "I have no problem with that." I then heard Dave say "Jeanette" in a questioning tone? I thought about it for a second and then finally said "It's fine with me." Dave then said "okay, I'm going to drive you guys and Jack to school once your all ready." I then heard Brittany ask Jack, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room, "Jack, why aren't you driving us to school? Don't you have a car?" Jack then looked around towards us and said "I do, but I don't live in L.A. I was supposed to get a rental car, but there was some mix up so I don't have a car I can drive." I then heard him say, "since you don't have a problem with me going, I'll go gather my stuff." He stood up and began to walk to the stairs. I then quickly looked up and asked "stuff?"

He then turned to me and said "Yeah, you know. My weapons, body armor, ammo, that kind of stuff." Alvin then said "Don't you think that's a little unnecessary? We're going to school, not some war zone in Africa or something like that." Jack had already began to walk up the stairs when he stopped and looked back down at Alvin, "You know, there is an old saying in the military. That saying is 'the soldier who is the least prepared is always the first to die'. That's why I never go anywhere without at least one of my weapons." He then went up the stairs and I heard the door to his room slam shut.

Brittany then said "well, at least we know we'll be safe with him around." I then looked at Brittany and said "Yeah, but don't you think it's unnecessary for him to go to school with us? I mean I know he's our bodyguard, but why would we need protecting at school? It's like he has an alternate reason for going with us?" I then heard Simon say " Jeanette, he promised he would protect us and that's what he's doing. I don't see any other reason for him going." I then looked down at the counter top thinking over this. Finally I said to Simon "Your probably right?" He then nodded and went back to eating. "At least, I hope that's Jack's reason" I thought to myself. I couldn't help but get the feeling that maybe there was more to that "dream" last night than I thought. If what I saw last night was real, I also began to wonder if I could really trust this...being?

(Back up in the guest room; from Turoka's perspective)

Having just closed and locked my door, I deactivated my disguise. I began to walk over to my bed thinking "What do I do now? I'm in serious brunt'a (Voronian for "sh_t") right now." The reason why I was thinking this because I could tell that she didn't fall for my plan. Being as experienced of a soldier and a commando as I am, I could tell just from looking at her that she was uncertain if she could trust me. Uncertain of even what to call me. "What do I do now? My mission, my presence... and my life are still in danger until Jeanette is dealt with." I began to think of my options.

"Even if the mission and my life are in danger, I'm not about to murder a being of such purity, youth and innocence. Killing her is out of the question." The reason why I won't kill her is that in addition to jeopardizing the mission further, killing an innocent...it goes against what I stand for... what the Ardat-Yactor's stand for. I am the sword and shield of our gods' will to safeguard the innocent; not some murderous SarAsari. **(see alien info guide for background on this failed alien species)** "I guess that means that I have only one option left then" I thought to myself sullenly. "I'll have to remove the memory from her mind; even if it does pose the risk of harming her" I thought. But that's a job for later.

I had just went under the bed and pulled out the two metal cases that carried my weapons inside. I lifted them onto the bed and dropped them. They hit with a thud. I was about to open the case that contained my fusion energy powered officers pistols, when a voice came from the case that said in a neutral, almost robotic tone "This case is ID locked. Please pronounce code phrase for lock release." I realized that in my time I was thinking of how to deal with Jeanette, I had forgotten that my weapon cases were ID locked. Only my tone of voice with the correct code phrase could unlock it. I deactivated the translation software temporarily to be able to unlock the case. I then pronounced the code phrase:

"To the service of our empire and to all the galaxy, may my weapons slay the unjust and protect the pure, may my feet be swift to help those in need and may my aim be true and steady. If in my hour that I do perish, may the gods grant one of their mortal decedents mercy."

The case then stated "Code phrase accepted. Lock mechanism, disengaged." I then heard a click from inside the case followed by light thud as the case unlocked. The case then automatically popped open, and inside were my two pistols. Two of my ways of bringing judgement and justice to the corrupt and tainted. Both guns, even after being in my possession for 35 years, still looked in mint condition. Thank Voretox engineering and design for that. However, if these guns could tell stories...stories of killing thousands of the unjust and the wicked that creep and infest the galaxy, or stories of singlehandedly killing squads of mercenaries with special forces training; only then could others understand their legacy... my legacy. I pulled the pistols out of their gun case along with two other objects, two holsters that I use to carry my pistols when I wear a disguise. Each had a magnetic lock to stay adhered to my armor. I attached the holsters to my hips only to hear them clank as they stuck to my suit. I then put one pistol in each holster. Usually, I wouldn't need any extra ammo, since all ammo is stored in my suits compartments. Unfortunately, in a disguise I would need to carry a couple of fusion energy clips with me. I grabbed six clips from a compartment on my leg armor, three for each pistol. Each fusion energy clip is capable of supplying over 50 rounds of energy. I put the six clips into slots on my holsters. I then closed the case and I heard the case say in it's neutral voice "lock engaged". I slid the case back under the bed and then went to the second case.

After opening it with my code phrase, the case opened itself to reveal a collapsed rifle, my plasma assault rifle. Currently it was collapsed down into the form of an elongated cube, with many noticeable features on it. I picked up the rifle and put my hand on a pump-action mechanism. I slid it back and then forwards once, the gun making a loud clicking sound. Suddenly, the plasma assault rifle began to rapidly expand into the form of the actual gun. The gun during this was making a lot of clanking sounds. The plasma assault rifle finally took shape. The disk on the top along with the long, rigid barrel were now fully expanded. I already had six cells in the rifles disc. I then repeated the action before and the gun collapsed back down to it's storage form, the elongated cube. I then put the assault rifle on my back armor, only to hear it magnetically lock to the armor. I then pulled my energy sabers out of the gun case. Each were currently just a shimmering, metal, tube shaped handle. I then put the two sabers on specially designed slots on my chest armor. I then closed the case and it said "lock engaged." I slid the case under the bed next to the other one. Before I left the my room, I activated my disguise, or a variation of it. I was now who these humans know as "Jack", but now I was wearing an army uniform along with a bullet proof Kevlar vest (just for appearance reasons.) I then unlocked the door and exited and then went back downstairs.

**(A/N: Sorry about the long description, it's just that whenever I write military related stuff, I tend to go too much into detail. I am a military buff after all, probably because two members of my family are war veterans.)**

(Back to Jeanette's perspective)

We were still downstairs waiting for Jack to come back from...well whatever he's doing up in the guest room. Finally I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all turned to see something that made us shocked.

Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but he was packing some serious firepower. He had a bulletproof vest on, with two cylindrical objects in slots on the vest, which seemed to be weapons of some kind. He had two pistols with him, pistols of a design that I had never seen before, and it shocked me that from grooves and indentations on the gun, they seemed to glow blue. He had three glowing objects, no bigger than a lighter, attached to each of his holsters. They glowed with a bright blue aura of light. He also had a weapon of some kind slung around his back, but it was hard to tell what it was.

"Da_n, Jack! Your taking all of that with you? Just for protecting us at school" asked Alvin in disbelief? I could see that the others were also shocked at what he was armed with. Jack just smiled and said "Remember that saying I told you about? Well, this is my definition of being prepared." He then paused and said "well, prepared enough." Up until this point I had doubted Jack being in the military, but this...this says it all! Jack then said "well, come on. Let's get you all to school." We then hopped off the counter and went outside to Dave's car, which was parked on the driveway. Dave got in the Driver's seat, Jack in the passenger's seat and us in the back seats. Dave started the car and soon we were off.

**(A/N: this next scene might be a little confusing right now, but trust me; it will become clear in the next chapter) **

(This particular section will take place from Ian Hawke's perspective to show how he falls into place in this story.)

"I can't believe I lost everything again" I said to myself as I was staring out the window of my Friends Mansion, looking at the sunrise. He had agreed to let me stay with him until I got back on my feet. He was one of my friends who had connections in places. Like places of he could make someone "mysteriously disappear over night" connections. "First those little rats of Chipmunks betray me after I try to make them stars. I know that I did force them to go to their world tour concert in Paris by putting them in a cage. I mean come on, I just wanted to get known more than just President of Jett records, I wanted to be known as the one man who discovered singing talent in Animals who can talk." I then looked to my right as I remembered the event that was supposed to put me back on top...When those traitorous Chipettes decided to also go against what they wanted of being stars and then behold, Alvin then rescues them and I end up having to embarrass myself at the Staples Center to try to keep my career." I then heard the door to the office I was in open. I turned around to see my friend, whom was known as LEADER 01 in his business...which was hiring assassins to get rid of problematic people. He was a tall man, in his 40's. He had a well built body that made him seem like a WWE star. He had blue eyes, or should I say 'eye' because he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He had brown hair that was shaved to a buzz cut. He walked in and closed the door. I then said "Is there something I can do for you, my friend?" He then shook his head and then sat down in a leather r chair. He grabbed a bottle of wine off of the coffee table and poured himself a glass. He was about to drink when he asked me "Do you want any?" I said "No." I then turned around to the sunrise sky out side. "All I want is to see those six pay for ruining my career, my life and..." I then looked down at the ground as I turned to lean against the wall. "...My business." My friend then took a sip of his wine and then looked at me and said "well, I think I may have something that you want." I then looked back at him, now curious to what that could be. He then said after he took a sip of wine, "What would you say if I could make them disappear in a way that couldn't be tracked to you?" I then chuckled and said "I know what your getting at, but I couldn't pay you for your services. I need to find a way that I could actually afford." He then smiled, which showed his teeth, some of which were gold filled. "Why don't I just do it this one time...free of charge" he said. I then looked at him, unsure of his reasons for doing so. After all, he made money doing this. I then asked "Why would you do that for me?" He then looked at a picture up on the fireplace mantle, near his leather chair. It was a picture of a newspaper headline from about 8 years ago. The headline said "Man convicted of planning assassination. Parole paid by President of Jett records." He then said "Let's just call it a favor for a favor, huh." He then pulled out a pistol that he had from a holster on his right hip. He examined the gun and said "Just tell me who these people are and I'll take care of the rest." He then laughed a low evil laugh. I then felt a grin spread across my face at the chance of getting revenge."

**(A/N: Like I said before, compared to the previous chapters, I really didn't like how this turned out. I know the end seemed confusing, but in the next chapter, it'll make sense. So, what will happen now? Will Turoka be able to remove Jeanette's memory of him in time, or will she blow Turoka's cover? Will removing the memory harm her? What will happen to the chipmunks? Will Ian Hawke get his revenge, or will Turoka be able to protect the chipmunks? Find out in the next chapter.) **

**Also, I will update the alien species guide with info on the SarAsari. Trust me, this species puts the "H" in hostile, and once you read it; you'll see what Turoka meant earlier in the chapter. **


	5. Author's Note

**Authors note**

First, I just want to say that after the next chapter of AATC: First Contact, the story will be going on temporary hiatus. Yeah, I'm sorry to those of you out there who have been reading it, but I just can't seem to come up with anything else for this story beyond the next chapter. Don't worry though, I'm **NOT** canceling this story. I have never given up with writing and I'm not about to start.

Secondly, I want to point out that while AATC: First Contact is in hiatus, I will be working on another story I had planned out. I currently have two other stories that I am planning on writing and I'm completely unsure of which one to do, so I decided to put up a poll so you all can vote for which story seems more interesting. The story summaries are on my profile, along with the poll. I do want to point out that one of my stories, Dead 'Munks, has a sneak peak out (well, two actually), and the two sneak peeks are written in two different versions. So if you want to vote for Dead 'Munks, please P.M. me about which version seems better. The two sneak peeks are under 'M' ratings (for good reasons, and once you read them you'll know why). The other story, 'Munks in Paradise, doesn't have a sneak peek yet. I do plan on posting one soon.

Finally, I want to give a shout-out to **Chipmunkgirl 234 **for being the most loyal reader and reviewer on AATC: First Contact so far, and I want to thank everyone else who has reviewed on the story so far.


End file.
